Princess Sofia gets Grounded for Triple Infinity
Transcript *(October 14, 2018) *Sofia is at school *Sophie the Otter: "OK class, if you are wondering why I am substituing Mrs. Shaw's class today, it's because she has gone out on a date with her husband. I know I am 18 years old and that I am an otter, but that's my job for today." *Princess Sofia: "Mrs. Otter, can I go use the bathroom?" *Sophie the Otter: "Sure, but make sure you come right back." *walks towards Sophie the Otter angry *Sophie the Otter: "Oh no! What are you doing?" *Sofia puts a diaper on Sophie the Otter *Princess Sofia (laughing): "How do you like your diaper, Mrs. Otter?" *the students are laughing at Sophie the Otter *Student 1: "Nice diaper!" *Student 2: "Do you like your diaper, big baby?" *the Otter leaves the classroom shocked *Sophie the Otter: "I can't hold myself much longer!" *starts leaving the classroom *Warren: "I will go home and make some more fake VHS openings." *to: Warren at home in his room on the computer *Warren: "Now that I am home and my dad is still at work, I'm going to make some fake VHS openings." *at school, Sophie the Otter is in the principal's office *Sophie the Otter: "Principal Parish, do you know what Warren did? He put a diaper on me!" *Parish is shocked *Principal Parish: "He did what?" *the Otter is angry *Sophie the Otter: "He put a diaper on me! Can you please give his Dad a phone call?" *Principal Parish: "No problem, Sophie!" *Sophie the Otter: "Thank you!" *at home, Warren is in his room on the computer laughing *Warren: "I finally made 3 fake VHS openings! I made the Opening to Brave Neon Mickey VHS from 1985, the Opening to Tarzan and Jane Neon Mickey VHS from 1986, and the Opening to Tangled Neon Mickey VHS from 1987, real not fake!" *is in Warren's room *Alan: "Warren Cook! I am so disappointed with you! I just got a phone call from Principal Parish and said you got expelled from school for putting a diaper on Sophie the Otter! And what did you upload on YouTube?" *gets off the computer and Alan sits on the chair, a couple of moments later, he becomes shocked due to some fake VHS openings *Alan: "I knew it, Warren! Those openings are fake! Brave was released in 2012, not 1985, Tarzan and Jane was released in 2002, not 1986, and Tangled was released in 2010, not 1987! Also, Tangled or Brave didn't exist on VHS, and Tarzan and Jane, Brave or Tangled didn't have a Neon Mickey logo! I told you no fake VHS openings, but you wouldn't listen! That's it, you are grounded for triple infinity! I am closing your YouTube account for good, and you will never create another one ever again!" *Warren: (crying) "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" *closes Warren's YouTube account *Alan: "There! I closed your YouTube account!" *the Otter is in Warren's room *Sophie the Otter: "There you are, Warren! I have a surprise for you!" *Warren: "What is it?" *the Otter is holding a bag of diapers *Warren: "Oh no! Not diapers!" *the Otter puts a diaper on Warren *Warren: "Ow! This diaper is too tight!" *Sophie the Otter: "There, now your diaper is on! This means you will only use your diaper, not the toilet! And all your underwear will be set on fire and the toilet will be smashed!" *Alan: "Now I am going to call Sophie the Otter's friends to come over here! And they will arrive in 15 minutes in the backyard!" *minutes later, everyone is outside *Alan: "Warren, you have plenty of visitors. Now there are even more, including characters from children's shows not from Disney. This time, we will start off with Sophie the Otter." *Sophie: "OK. You already know that I am Sophie the Otter, or in Wikia as PB&Jotterisnumber1, since you kept creating fake VHS openings, you will be still grounded. Here are the rest." *Misternintendoking: "Yes, that would be me. I am Misternintendoking. Brave came out in 2012, not 1985, Tarzan and Jane came out in 2002, not 1986, and Tangled came out in 2010, not 1987!" *Vitzie629: "Hey, I am Vitzie629. Tangled or Brave didn't come out on VHS." *Charlie Kowalski: "My name is Charlie Kowalski and in case you haven't noticed, I got plastic surgery and I now look like Dave Ricochet from Coulden Pettit's videos. But anyway, your Dad told you no fake VHS openings, but you didn't listen to him." *Slippy V: "This is me, Slippy V. I heard that got expelled from school for putting a diaper on Sophie the Otter." *DavidtheAnimationGuy: "DavidtheAnimationGuy here again. I can't stand you still putting nonsense comments on YouTube!" *JosephComedian2000: "This is me JosephComedian2000. Brave, Tarzan and Jane or Tangled didn't have a Neon Mickey logo" *TheTailsGirls Jade: "I am Vexy Smurf, otherwise known as TheTailsGirls Jade. You are the worst YouTube user ever! *louielouie95: "It is I, louielouie95. You disobeyed your Dad by making 3 fake VHS openings." *BrandontheMovieGuy: "I am BrandontheMovieGuy. I thought you learned your lesson about making fake VHS openings" *RobertCoatesAnimation: "My name is RobertCoatesAnimation. You weren't listening about not making fake VHS openings." *Barney the Purple Dinosaur: "I am Barney the Purple Dinosaur. You need to start liking my show." *KawaiiSugarbunny: "KawaiiSugarbunny here. I can't stand you making 3 fake VHS openings. I am so mad at you!" *Mrlegofan404: "My name is Mrlegofan404. Why don't you get off the internet and never come back ever again?" *AngryWalkthroughs: "I am AngryWalkthroughs. You were not supposed to make fake VHS openings anymore." *VideoMan1443: "Hey, VideoMan1443 here. I can't believe you start putting nonsense comments on YouTube once again." *amsalley94: This is me amsalley94. You still need to stop making fake VHS openings." *Leopald Slikk: (speaks with clips from AGK video with subtitles reading "This is me Leopald Slikk, I am here you torture you again!") *Ronald Rameriez: (does the same as Leopald Slikk, but with stock voice clips from his own video with subtitles reading "I am Ronald Rameriez, and I am agreed with Leopald Slikk") *TheSuperBaxter: "I am TheSuperBaxter. You shouldn't have started making fake VHS openings again." *Mrs. Shaw: "I'm Mrs. Shaw. I heard that you got expelled for putting a diaper on Sophie the Otter while I was out on a date with my husband." *Mr. Dike: "I'm Mr. Dike. You weren't supposed to put diapers on substitute teachers at all. Tomorrow you wil have a detention after school." *Super Patrick: "This is me Super Patrick. You will forget all about Disney for the rest of your life." *HiddenintheBasement: "Hey, I am HiddenintheBasement. That was the wrong thing to do for putting a diaper on Sophie the Otter at school." *MaxWalson2: "I am MaxWalson2. I hate it so much when you made the Opening to Brave Neon Mickey VHS from 1985, the Opening to Tarzan and Jane Neon Mickey VHS from 1986, and the Opening to Tangled VHS from 1987, real not fake. Shame on you!" *KingBWings: "This is me KingBWings. I can't stand you keep making fake VHS openings again." *Joseph Slaty: "I am Joseph Slaty. The Neon Mickey ended in 1986, not 1987!" *Lucas01aswell: "Lucas01aswell here. You are not allowed to make fake VHS openings, but you wouldn't listen to us." *WeHateWarrenCook: "Hi, WeHateWarrenCook here. You need follow the rules next time!" *FlemAlFlem: "It is I, FlemAlFlem. You are in very deep trouble for making 3 fake VHS openings." *PurpatMetaKnight2000: "Hey, PurpatMetaKnight2000 here. Please, never go back on the internet ever again." *Josh09pps: "I am Josh09apps. I can't stand you always liking Disney and making fake VHS openings." *SamLarfield: "I am SamLarfield. You are always putting nonsense comments on YouTube. *Momo YouMookSaidTimon: "I am Momo YouMookSaidTimon. I can't stand you misbehaving on YouTube." *TacoComedian: "Hey, this is TacoComedian, You weren't supposed to put a diaper on a substitute teacher." *TheHeatherFan2002: "I'm TheHeatherFan2002. Don't you ever think about going near me anymore." *Xfactor1234: "My name is Xfactor1234. You are forbidden to make VHS openings and be a Disney fan." *Reicheru the Yokai Spirit: "I am Reicheru the Yokai Spirit! Mein gott. Once more, you need to suffer sometime soon." *Julia Bayne: "Hey, I am Julia Bayne. You should also know that you are forbidden to make fake VHS openings after putting a diaper on Sophie the Otter at school." *Carlos Webshooter: "This is me Carlos Webshotter. I am fed up of you making fake VHS openings again." *57kirbyTV: "I am 57kirbyTV. You didn't listen to me because you keep making fake VHS openings again." *RocketPowerGal24: "RocketPowerGal24 has returned. You are not supposed to go on YouTube anymore." *CodytheGoAnimateFan2002: "This is me KodytheGoAnimateFan2002. I hope you die someday soon." *Christan Adams: "I am Christan Adams. You will never think or dream about Disney characters ever again." *Rainbow Dash: "Hey, Rainbow Dash here. You need to start liking My Little Pony and not Disney." *Slim Wario: "It is I, Slim Wario. You are prohibited to do anything made by Disney for the rest of your natural born life!" *WigglesWorld: "My name is WigglesWorld. You need to be liking The Wiggles instead of Disney." *Lou Dinh: "Hey, I am Lou Dinh. You are forbidden to go see Muppets Most Wanted in theaters because this movie is made by Disney!" *HeroesYes VilliansNo: "HeroesYes VilliansNo here, I can't stand you not listening to me because you started to make fake VHS openings again." *MinecraftMan20: "I am MinecraftMan20. You are the worst YouTube troll in the whole galaxy." *Steve Burns: "I am Steve Burns from Blue's Clues. Start liking me and Blue's show." *Justdancingsamuel: "My name is Justdancingsamuel. How about you stop liking Disney and making fake VHS openings?" *Wreck it Ralph: "I am Wreck it Ralph. Your Disney stuff must be wrecked even more!" *Wallace: "This is me Wallace from Wallace and Gromit! How about you start liking my franchise?" *Queen Lanolin: "It is me Queen Lanolin. How dare you make 3 fake VHS openings? That's it, you are grounded for triple infinity." *Coulden Pettit: "And finally, I am Coulden Pettit. You are a bad boy in the whole planet!" *Warren: "Sophie the Otter, can you do the Opening to Cars VHS from 1992, real not fake?" *Sophie the Otter: "No! I do not make fake VHS openings at all! You are still grounded for triple infinity. Besides, Cars came out in 2006, not 1992." *DavidtheAnimationGuy: "Sophie the Otter is right, Warren. You are grounded for triple infinity. And there will be no computer, no YouTube, no fake VHS stuff, no Disney shows, no Disney movies, no Disney video games, no Disney World Parks, no Disney on Ice, no Disney Live, no Disney clothes, no Disney books, no Disney music, no Disney foods, no Disney videos, no Disney DVDs, no Disney toys, no ice cream, no candy, no soda, no fast food places, and further more!" *Charlie Kowalski: "The only things you will eat and drink from now on are toilet water, Russian vodka, raw eggs, swiss cheese, grape nuts, prunes, Zimbabwean sandwiches, fruits, vegetables, nuts, Baby food, boiled soup, dirty laundry, dead animals, poison, urine, feces, pet food, kitty litter, staled popcorn, water soaked breads, blood, grimy organs, hairballs, toenails, hangnails, shampoo, ear twigs, car tax, expired cereal, liver, smelly socks, and dirty diapers." *Warren: "No! I don't like toilet water, Russian vodka, raw eggs, swiss cheese, grape nuts, prunes, Zimbabwean sandwiches, fruits, vegetables, nuts, Baby food, boiled soup, dirty laundry, dead animals, poison, urine, feces, pet food, kitty litter, staled popcorn, water soaked breads, blood, grimy organs, hairballs, toenails, hangnails, shampoo, ear twigs, car tax, expired cereal, liver, smelly socks, and dirty diapers." *louielouie95: "Well that's too bad, Warren. Those are the only things you will eat and drink for the rest of your natural born life." *Slippy V: "And you will have to have to watch prime time shows and cartoons not made by Disney like The X Files, The Sopranos, True Blood, Blue Bloods, Dallas, Charmed, Boardwalk Empire, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Happy Days, Laverne and Shirley, Full House, Step by Step, Family Matters, Perfect Strangers, Family Ties, Saved By the Bell, Saved By the Bell: The College Years, Saved By the Bell: The New Class, Hangin' with Mr. Cooper, Sister Sister, Boy Meets World, California Dreams, Hang Time, Malibu, City Guys, The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air, Sabrina the Teenage Witch, Kenan and Kel, Two of a Kind, Mork and Mindy, The Amanda Show, Blossom, The Hogan Family, Friends, Cybil, Fraiser, Ellen, Caroline in the City, Suddenly Susan, Married With Children, Will and Grace, Veronica's Closet, 3rd Rock from the Sun, Hill Street Blues, Wings, Cheers, Seinfeld, Grace Under Fire, Two and a Half Men, The Cosby Show, Growing Pains, Three's Company, Moesha, Home Improvement, What I Like About You, My Three Sons, My Spy Family, The Latest Buzz, Life with Derek, Blue Water High, Mr Bean: The Live Action Series, Desmond's, Heartbreak High, The Monkees, Singled Out, The Steve Harvey Show, That '70s Show, Whose Line Is It Anyway, Rosanne, Family Feud, Minute to Win It, The Chase, The Weakest Link, Dog Eat Dog, Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?, Are You An Egghead?, Mind of a Man, The Newlywed Game, Whammy!, Press Your Luck, Baggage, 1 vs. 100, The Wheel of Fortune, The Price is Right, Bones, 30 Rock, Law and Order, CSI, Yes, Dear, The Office, According to Jim, 8 Simple Rules, Scrubs, The Simpsons, Family Guy, South Park, ALF, Sliders, Goosebumps, Drawn Together, King of the Hill, Bob's Burgers, Rugrats, Ren and Stimpy, Rocko's Modern Life, AAHHH! Real Monsters, KaBlam!, Hey Arnold, The Angry Beavers, CatDog, The Wild Thornberrys, SpongeBob Squarepants, The Fairly Odd Parents, Rocket Power, Foofur, Garfield and Friends, As Told By Ginger, Pelswick, Jimmy Neutron, All Grown Up, Mr. Meaty, The Penguins of Madagascar, Freakazoid, My Life as a Teenage Robot, Animaniacs, TUFF Puppy, Dexter's Laboratory, Yogi Bear, The Flintstones, Johnny Bravo, Horrid Henry, Cow and Chicken, I.M. Weasel, The Powerpuff Girls, Ed, Edd, n' Eddy, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Mike, Lu & Og, Sheep in the Big City, Time Squad, Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?, Codename: Kids Next Door, Dennis and Gnasher, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Camp Lazlo, My Gym Partner's a Monkey, Class of 3000, Total Drama, Regular Show, Adventure Time, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Littlest Pet Shop, The Amazing World of Gumball, Sonic X, Uncle Grandpa, Fievel's American Tails, Woody Woodpecker, Chilly Willy, Steven Universe, 6Teen, Stoked, and others that aren't made by Disney. *BrandontheMovieGuy: "You will also be forced to watch children's shows such as The Wiggles, Bubble Guppies, Team Umizoomi, Franklin and Friends, Mike the Knight, The Fresh Beat Band, Dora the Explorer, Go Diego Go, Tickety Toc, The Backyardigans, Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends, Oswald, Peppa Pig, Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom, Humf, Wow Wow Wubbzy!, Yo Gabba Gabba, Dino Dan, Max and Ruby, Little Bill, Jack's Big Music Show, Wonder Pets, Oobi, Olivia, Toot and Puddle, A Little Curious, Crashbox, HBO Storybook Musicals, Happily Ever After: Fairytales for Every Child, Harold and the Purple Crayon, Barney, Sid the Science Kid, Super Why, Caillou, Dinosaur Train, Daniel Tiger's Neighbourhood, WordGirl, Maisy, Curious George, Thomas and Friends, Shining Time Station, Bob the Builder, Blue's Clues, Teletubbies, Sesame Street, Ni Hao Kai-Lan, TUGS, Salty's Lighthouse, Peg + Cat, In the Night Garden, 64 Zoo Lane, Marvin the Tap Dancing Horse, Wimzie's House, Timothy Goes to School, Pocoyo, The Hooley Dooleys, Fimbles, Zingzillas, Noonbory and the Super 7, Waybuloo, The Pajanimals, Allegra's Window, Gullah Gullah Island, George and Martha, The Wheels on the Bus, Rosie and Jim, The Shiny Show, Balamory, Blinky Bill, Animal Mechanicals, Maggie and the Ferocious Beast, Fetch!, Johnson and Friends, Rimba's Island, Eureeka's Castle, Maya the Bee, Maple Town, Adventures of the Little Koala, Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics, Doctor Snuggles, David the Gnome, Fred Penner's Place, The Littl' Bits, Adventures of the Little Prince, Noozles, The Adventures of Chuck and Friends, Ovide and the Gang, Pinky Dinky Doo, Mopatop's Shop, Arthur, Miffy and Friends, Tots TV, Kipper, The Magic Schoolbus, Bananas in Pajamas, Tweenies, Hi-5, Cyberchase, Grandpa in My Pocket, Mister Maker, The Elephant Show, Rubbadubbers, The KangaZoo Club, PAW Patrol, Turbo Dogs, The Big Garage, The Mr. Men Show, VeggieTales, Bosco, The Morbegs, Tractor Tom, Lazytown, Groundling Marsh, The Big Comfy Couch, Justin Time, The Hoobs, The Mighty Jungle, Reading Rainbow, Tickle on the Tum, Sylvanian Families, The Treacle People, The Busy World of Richard Scarry, Pinwheel, The Sooty Show, Sooty's Amazing Adventures, Zoboomafoo, Between the Lions, The Puzzle Place, Lamb Chop's Play-along, Jay Jay the Jet Plane, Same Smile, Little Bear, Get Squiggling, Big Cook Little Cook, I Can Cook, Fireman Sam, Brum, Spot, and more that are not made by Disney." *AngryWalkthroughs: "You will also watch non-Disney films like An American Tail Trilogy, Shrek Trilogy, Madagascar Trilogy, Men in Black Trilogy, The Oogieloves, The Wiggles Movie, Blue's Big Musical Movie, Barney's Great Adventure, The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland, Thomas and the Magic Railroad, The Simpsons Movie, The Sandlot Trilogy, Diary of a Wimpy Kid Trilogy, Shark Tale, Chuck E Cheese and the Galaxy 5000, Horrid Henry: The Movie, Caillou's Holiday Movie, Arthur's Missing Pal, The Wacky Adventures of Ronald MacDonald, Barbie in the Nutcracker, Garfield 1 & 2, Bee Movie, Osmosis Jones, Kangaroo Jack, Cats Don't Dance, Horton Hears a Who, Turbo, Romeo and Juliet: Sealed With a Kid, Disaster Movie, Super Babies: Baby Geniuses 2, Twilight Saga, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, The Cat in the Hat, The Rugrats Movie, The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie, Jurassic Park Trilogy, and other non-Disney films." *Momo YouMookSaidTimon: "You will also be forced to play non-Disney video games like Half Life, Call of Duty, Super Mario Bros., Halo, Mortal Kombat, The Legend of Zelda, Pokemon, Kirby's Return to Dreamland, Bubble Bobble, Sonic the Hedgehog, LocoRoco, PaRappa the Rapper, Angry Birds, Donkey Kong Country, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Earthbound, Metroid, Yoshi's Island DS, Ice Climber, Game & Watch Gallery 4, Gyromite, Metal Gear, Pikmin, Star Fox 64, F-Zero GX, The NewZealand Story, Cooking Mama, Pac-Man, E.T. for the Atari 2600, NeoPets: The Darkest Faerie, Nickelodeon Video Games, The Simpsons Video Games, Animal Crossing, Resident Evil, Tomb Raider, Action Girlz Racing, Anubis II, Ninjabread Man, Conker: Live and Reloaded, Banjo-Kazooie, Flappy Bird, Tiny Wings, Jetpack Joyride, Fruit Ninja, Temple Run and other non-Disney video games." *KawaiiSugarbunny: "You will also be listening to non Disney music such as Peter Gabriel, Doohast, Bodies, Linkin Park, Special D, Weird Al Yankovic, Jeff Bennett, Andrew W.K, Justin Bieber, Rebecca Black, The Russian Trololo Man, Scatman's World, the Barney theme song, Madonna, SpongeBob Squarepants, Inna, Katy Perry, Rick Astley, The Wiggles, Nyan Cat, Dancing Banana, Mark Snow, PSY, The Beatles, James L. Venable, Hans Zimmer, James Newton Howard, Cyndi Lauper, Green Day, Bob the Builder, Abba, Emienem, Jay-Z, One Direction, and Tunak Tunak Tun as well." *Wallace: "Also, you will be watching my films like A Grand Day Out, The Wrong Trousers, A Close Shave, The Curse of the Were Rabbit, and A Matter of Loaf and Death as well." *Sophie the Otter: "I agree with everybody." *Alan: "Same here. Now head to the living room and start watching those primetime shows, cartoons, children's shows, films, play video games, and listen to music not made by Disney, or you will be grounded for gigantic infinity." *to: Warren in the living room watching TV crying *Warren: "It looks like I have to watch, play and listen to stuff not made by Disney from now on and I am stuck wearing a diaper forever as well." *TV Announcer: "Now stay tuned for a season premiere of Full House coming up next on ABC." *Alan Cook and the visitors are outside *Sophie the Otter: "I really hate Warren Cook! He is such a naughty little troll!" *Slippy V: "I know! That's why I grounded him even more! Right everybody?" *All (in unison, with Leopald speaking German and Ronald speaking Spanish): "Right!" *Mrs. Shaw: "Right back at you everyone!" *Mrs. Dike: "Agreed!" *and the visitors start dancing *Queen Lanolin: "Now let's all celebrate! Shall we?" Category:Grounded Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:Princess Sofia's grounded days